Spin The Bottle
by CosenAngel
Summary: John looked up from the bottle. 'Oh god no' he thinks as his eyes locked on to the only person he can't stand. 'Not him'. Jim Moriarty just smirked at him. How the hell did John end up here? Teenlock, AU, University/College AU, Johniarity


Teenlock, in which John is friends with some of Jim's friends, and despite hating Jim, he has to play spin the bottle with all of the group, including Jim.

Main ship: Johniarty

BroShips: Irene/John, John/Seb, Seb/Jim, Molly/Irene, Irene/Jim, Lestrade/John, Lestrade/Seb, Lestrade/Jim

Tags: Underage drinking, spin the bottle, prompt, Oh god don't hate me, Irene Adler/John Watson-Bromance, Café, Kissing, Party, teen!lock, Uni, alternative universe,

Summary: John looked up from the bottle. _'Oh god no'_ he thinks as his eyes locked on to the only person he can't stand. _'Not him'._ Jim Moriarty just smirks at him. How the hell did John end up here?

John looked up from the bottle. 'Oh god no,' he thought as his eyes locked on to the only person he couldn't stand. 'Not him'. Jim Moriarty just smirked at him. How the hell had John ended up here?

John Watson was your average 19-year old, nothing special about him really. He played rugby in the school team, was a hard working student, worked at the campus café and every now and then he managed to go to a party. It was never really his choice to go to the parties; he blamed everything on his gorgeous best friend Irene Adler. She was the queen bee in the school, she knew everything about everyone and somehow she had to tell him all about it. They had known each other for as long as they could remember, being neighbours and the only kids on that street helped. It never mattered to them that John was two years older than Irene, until puberty. They'd had a big row when he was 13 and she 11, but a week later they'd made up and hadn't fought until he was 15 and she 13. They had solved those problems as well and came out stronger.

Right now Irene was on his bed deciding that they were going to the party later that day.

"Everyone will be there, John!"

"Really? And will those everyone be your friends or some of mine as well?"

"I'm not enough for you? Darling, that hurts." John rolled his eyes. She could be such a drama queen. "Seb and Molly will be there. And Greg will join us."

"What?" Greg Lestrade just entered the room after his shower. "I do not want to sleep with the two of you!"

"A party," John clarified as Irene just smirked, "and you know that Irene and I don't have sex."

Greg rolled his eyes. He'd never gotten why they didn't. Irene was gorgeous and John was pretty handsome, they would've been a cute couple. When Greg met John they had intantly become buddies and then came Irene like a whirlwind. It seemed that when you got John you also got Irene. Greg would never understand their relationship but he knew they didn't date.

"John, we do have sex. Just not with each other." Irene smiled. "Party tonight, it will be awesome. Honestly boys, you could need a night out."

"Fine," Greg said. He knew better than to argue with her. Sometimes he forgot she was two years younger than him, especially when she showed her bossy side. That side made even some of their strictest teachers shiver.

"Did I leave my silver Jimmy Choos here?" Irene asked. That was another thing; more than half of the clothes in Johns wardrobe were Irenes. Their relationship was very special to say the least.

"Yes you did. When will we leave?" John asked her. "I need to shower."

"Do that," Irene mumbled. "It starts at seven so we'll leave at a quarter to eight."

"I'll be back before then," Greg announced and left the room before Irene started her party-fixing. He'd been present once; never again!

John was in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Irene was next to him, her head on his shoulder and quietly talking about some of the more 'scandalous' happenings on campus.

"What's wrong?" Irene mumbled. God how he loved her, she knew him so well.

"Will he be there?" John asked her.

"Yes. But you knew that already." She rolled her eyes. "Seb might be your brother in arms but he is Jims best friend. Jim is not that bad, honestly John-"

"Don't tell me to try harder to get to know him. He's the devil reincarnated and he spends his time plotting evil things."

"What did he do?"

"He spent my entire last shift at the desk, commenting everything I did and the costumers. And he made a girl cry. And he keeps staring at me in that creepy way, you know." He put his right hand on his face and groaned. Fucking Jim Moriarty. "I hate him and he does everything in his power to break me down. He spends so much time just riling me up, and I can't do anything about it."

Irene started to rub his scalp, knowing it would make him calm down. "There will be alcohol tonight."

"I hope so. I'm sorry Irene, I can't help it. Every fibre in my body hates him; he rubs me the wrong way. He acts so superior, like he's that much better than everyone else."

"He is a genius," Irene said and rolled her eyes. In her opinion John and Jim would be great friends if they could sort out their differences. John was just what Jim needed. John was patient and calm while Jim could be all over the place and slightly obnoxious when no one entertained him. John could balance Jim out in a very good way. Opposites attract and all that.

"He shouldn't look down on us mortals anyway," John huffed.

"Hush you grumpy," Irene said with a small smile.

Tomorrow, he would blame everything on Irene. That would be John's mantra for the night, and by the look on Greg's face he was thinking the same thing. Irene had dressed him up, in jeans and a nice t-shirt that, as she put it 'made his muscles look more defined and him oh so fuckable'. And she gave him the puppy-eyes, making it hard for John to say no. She had used the same powers on Greg to ensure his company.

"Isn't that Anderson and Sally Donovan?" John asked Greg over the loud music, pointing towards a couple making out in a corner.

"Seems like it. Didn't he have a girlfriend?" Greg finished his bottle of beer.

"Still does by the look of it." John handed Greg another bottle. They were too caught up in the walking disaster that was Andersons love life to notice Irene sneaking up behind them.

"How tipsy are you darling?" Irene asked from behind them. Both boys turned quickly from the wonderful scene of Anderson getting yelled at by two women. "Is that Anderson getting yelled at?"

"It is and how tipsy do you want me to be?" John asked with a frown. 'I do not like that look! Everything that goes wrong tonight is her fault.'

"The two of you are joining me for spin the bottle." Irene smiled.

"Not happening!" Greg said at the same time as John answered "Two more drinks."

"We are not playing spin the bottle with Irene Adler!" Greg said, glaring at John.

"She'll drag us there and chain us to the radiator. She did that to me once back when I were twelve. I refused to play house. That poor dog." John shook his head.

"I'll do that to you, Greg." Irene smiled and leaned closer to him, "I'll do that whenever and wherever you want. You'd look so fucking hot all locked up."

John noticed how Greg got very flustered and decided to save his friend. "Two drinks, Love."

"Right. Hurry up then. We are in the master bedroom." She turned to walk away. "Right Greg," She looked over her shoulder. "Molly is there."

A few minutes later John found himself sitting on the floor with Irene, Seb, Greg, Molly and his very own nemesis Jim. Honestly, who even has nemeses? That would be John Watson.

Jim had made himself comfortable between Greg and Molly and had started to stare at John. Of course Jim had to sit right in front of John. John was quite glad for those two extra drinks he'd finished off before joining the circle of people. He was also grateful that Irene was next to him. Seb was quite nice to have close as well. Seb was a good friend, even if he hung out with people like Jim.

"Let's start!" Irene said and took the bottle to spin it.

"Rules!" John said before she spun it. No matter drunk he was, he would never, ever play any of these games with Irene without rules.

"You spoil all my fun," Irene whined.

"Nothing that happens leaves this room," John started, eyes locked with Irene. "That means no photos, no recordings, nothing."

Irene groaned. "I'm okay with that if you agree to no quits. Whoever the bottle ends up pointing at - you kiss."

"What kind of kiss?"

"French, my darling." Irene looked like Christmas was early this year.

"I'm okay with that." John looked around. Everyone just nodded in agreement; they all knew that negotiations with Irene were something only John could do. Irene could make anyone do her biddings, anyone but John.

"May I spin now?" Irene asked.

"Go ahead." John smiled at her.

The whole group stared at the bottle until it stopped. If it hadn't been for the music downstairs it would have been too quiet in the room. John knew this was how the game started, quiet and kind of awkward but they quickly became more and more fun. Especially when the kissing started and people continued drinking. The first kiss was the deal breaker. The bottle stopped and pointed at Molly. Sweet, innocent Molly.

"Lucky us," Seb said with a grin. All John and Greg could do was nod. It was a good start.

Molly giggled a bit before Irene took over her mouth. It was a lazy and tender kiss. All Molly could say when Irene broke the kiss was a quiet "Oh my…" and Irene just winked at the blushing girl. Molly took a deep breath before she spun the bottle. This time it wasn't as quiet and the awkward feeling was mostly gone.

The bottle came to a stop while pointing at John. He couldn't help but to grin, poor Molly. He, much like Irene decided to do it tenderly but not as lazy. John couldn't help himself as he bit her lower lip and got a small moan. He released her and smiled at her.

"Lucky you!" Seb said to Molly. "Getting to kiss the wonder twins, and by the look on your face the rumours are true."

"Shut up Seb," John said as he punched Seb lightly in his arm. Molly giggled and blushed even harder.

"They are fantastic," Molly said and winked at Seb. Seb laughed loudly and the other joined in while watching John give the bottle a spin.

"Looks like you are going to test John's ability yourself," Greg said to Seb as the bottle stopped. Seb let out a small laugh and shoot a look towards Jim. Jim ignored Sebs look and glared at the bottle as if he could turn it to dust simply by glaring at it.

John gave Seb a small smile before going in for the kill. John kissed with passion and a bit more tongue this time; he planned on making Seb breathless. Seb just followed Johns lead; he didn't really have a choice. They broke it off to breath.

"Definitely able," Seb told Greg, still trying to regain his breath. John just laughed and took the drink Irene offered. Seb decided to ignore the dark look he got from Jim as he spun the bottle.

"You're not half bad yourself, Seb." John smiled at his friend.

"That's good for me!" Greg said as the bottle stopped. "Otherwise I would have needed at least one more drink."

"Shut up Greg," Seb said and gave Greg the finger. "What if you are bad?"

"You'd better take another shot then," Irene said as Greg just laughed. Seb accepted the offer before dragging Greg into his kiss. It was hard and brutal but in a good way. Molly and Irene were whispering and giggling while watching the kiss. As they broke of both boys were smiling.

"Not too shabby." Seb smiled and raised his glass.

"Same, same." Greg raised his glass to clink it together with Sebs. "Cheers!"

Greg gave the bottle a hard push to make it spin. Everyone watched in anticipation, only Jim seemed uninterested. John couldn't fathom why he was even there. What had Jim been thinking when he decided to join the party, and why the hell had he joined a game he seemed totally uninterested in?

"Come here, love" Irene said and broke John out of his musings. The look on Greg's face made John giggle, a giggle that quickly turned into a full out laugh. The poor man looked both aroused, embarrassed and scared.

"She's not that bad," John managed between laughs. "She'll take care of you." John gave Greg a wink.

Greg grumbled a bit before Irene took matters in her own hands and kissed him. Hard. She was almost violent and Greg couldn't help the small moan he let out as she bit his lip. She let go of him and gave a dazzling smile before spinning the bottle.

"Told you." John smirked at Greg who just gave him a show of his middle finger.

"Boys…" Irene said with a smile. The bottle stopped and pointed at John. The pair just smiled at each other. "Time for a show?"

"Of course," John answered, smiling. The best thing about kissing Irene was how they knew exactly what the other wanted. They leaned closer and it started out innocent and tender, almost lovingly but it quickly turned heated. Their tongues battling and teeth nipping on the others lips. It seemed well coordinated and well-practiced. They broke it off and just smiled.

"I don't believe that you've never had sex," Greg said shaking his head.

"Who said anything about that?" Irene asked. "We don't have it anymore."

"Really?" Greg shot John a look that clearly said 'explain or I'll put all my dirty underwear in your bed'.

"We used to have sex, a few years ago. Before Irene met what's her name?"

"Joana" Irene supplied.

"Right, and that's when Irene here realised she was gayer than a rainbow. So we stopped." John shrugged. "Nothing more about it really. No broken hearts or any drama."

"John's the only man in my life," Irene said and kissed his cheek. "Now spin it Johnny-boy!"

John laughed and followed her order. Greg just shook his head, not really surprised. They really had an interesting relationship. Jim had known this of course, he didn't care that much since Irene had switched teams. Jim liked Irene quite a bit and when she had managed to drag John to the party and to the game he actually liked her even more. She knew of all his plans of course. She wasn't stupid.

Then the bottle stopped and Jim couldn't help but to smile for a few seconds. John looked up from the bottle. 'Oh god no' he thought as his eyes locked on to the only person he couldn't stand. 'Not him'. Jim Moriarty just smirked at him. How the hell had John ended up here? Fucking Irene Adler. But rules were rules. A quick look around made him realise that Seb, Greg and Molly were ready for an explosion and Irene just smirked at him. 'It's all her fault,' he thought before leaning over towards Jim, grabbing the younger boy's tie. 'Who the hell even wears ties when they are sixteen? Jim fucking Moriarty, apparently.'

John pressed his lips against Jim's quite harshly, but managed to coax Jim's lips open. The kiss was hard and full of teeth. Their tongues battled but it seemed like John was winning. Well, at least until Jim's hand tangled itself in Johns hair to pull him closer. Both of them let out a moan. John ended the kiss to take a breath. He had barely managed to take a full breath before he was pulled back against Jim's lips. The kiss was demanding and John poured all his frustration into it. Jim responded with the same passion. It was like an explosion and all John could do was hold on and hope he wouldn't get burned too badly.

Irene let out a small cough. "Would you like to be alone?"

John jumped away from Jim, looking like a deer caught in the headlights while Jim scowled at her.

"I… Uhh… You… We…" John gave up trying to say anything and decided to do the next best thing. He rose quickly and left, swaying slightly. He almost ran out of the house but his drinks finally caught up with him. He wasn't sure how he managed to get home since all he could think about was Jim's lips against his. He should have hated it; he sure as hell couldn't stand Jim. 'But…' his head started. 'No!' He almost said it out loud. Instead of continuing thinking of Jim's lips he decided to try to sleep, he could worry tomorrow instead.

Back at the party, Jim was glaring at Irene. She didn't seem fazed at all.

"At least we've established his attraction to you."

"And now what?" Jim growled. "He ran away."

"Give him a day or two. I'm going over there to sleep, I'll talk to him," Irene said, rolling her eyes. "Jim, look at me! Even though he doesn't know it, he likes you. He'll be at the café on Sunday. Go there, order two coffees and invite him to join you. He'll say no, but just use the magic word." Irene smiled.

"What word?" Jim huffed.

"Please." She shrugged. "Add puppy-eyes and he'll be hooked. That's how I get him to buy me food."

"You're sure it'll work?" Jim seemed almost vulnerable. Irene smiled at the young man.

"As sure as I can be." She put a hand on Jim's shoulder. "Go home, make Seb bring you tea and go to sleep. He likes you, he just doesn't know it yet."

"Fine," Jim mumbled and turned to Seb. "Let's go home… I want tea."

"Yes, boss," Seb said and followed Jim out of the room.

"So…" Greg started. "John is-"

"Very much in love with Jim, but he hasn't really realized it. But with the amount of time he spends talking about Jim it's painfully obvious."

"Right." Greg said. "Obvious…"

"But," Molly started. "He only says bad things."

"Jim is worthless at seducing," was all Irene offered as an explanation. "I'm going to John, I'll sleep there tonight. Good night Molly." Irene leaned over to kiss Molly's cheek. "Bye Greg."

"Bye," Greg said, giving her a small wave.

"If you want to, you could crash at my place. Irene will take care of John."

"Right," Greg answered slowly, making Molly blush.

"Only if you want to of course, I-"

"I'd like that. John will spend tomorrow whining so I'd rather hang out with you." Greg smiled.

"Right, good." Molly smiled back.

When John woke up to the smell of tea he was slightly confused. He took a deep breath to steady himself while making a list in his head.

1. His head pounded slightly, not too bad though.

2. Greg would never make tea since he preferred coffee.

3. John didn't remember bringing home anyone.

4. He had kissed Jim Moriarty the night before.

John couldn't help the groan he let out. He had kissed Jim. Jim! It was wrong in so many ways. Stupid Irene; forcing him to a party. He'd give her a piece of his mind when she showed up.

"Sweetie, you can't blame me," a voice said from his right.

"Of course I can. If you hadn't dragged me there-"

"You wouldn't have kissed Jim. Twice I might add." Irene rolled her eyes and handed him his cup. "Here, you need it."

"Ta." He took a small sip. "I refuse to have a girl-talk with you right now."

"You need it," Irene said and joined John in the bed. "You fancy him."

"Sod off!"

"No, you do. We both know it. No matter what you said before." Irene used her 'no nonsense'-voice.

"Seriously, Irene." John turned and looked her in the eyes. "I can't stand the wanker."

"How was the kiss?" She asked with a small smile.

"Seb's quite good. He should shave though," John said, ignoring Irenes look.

"How about Jim?" Irene stared at him.

"Fine." John mumbled.

"I want more."

"He has soft lips and he tasted like cigarettes and candy." John sighed.

"And?"

"I enjoyed it and I shouldn't have. He's the devil reincarnated and he hates me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Have you ignored me every time I've told you about him spending all of my shifts glaring at me?"

"Has it occurred to you that he actually likes you and can't express it?"

"Isn't he a genius?" John spat out.

"In most things, except feelings."

"Oh…"

"He wouldn't even have been at the party if I hadn't told him that you'd be there." Irene confessed.

"Are you kidding me?" John almost pushed her out of the bed.

"He really likes you, he's just not good at the whole expressing it part."

"A bit not good," John mumbled. He put away the cup and turned to look at Irene. "He likes me then?"

"Yes. And you like him."

"I shouldn't." John looked like a lost puppy and all Irene could do was to hug him tightly.

"Probably not, he's mad as a hatter to be honest." John let out a small laugh at Irene's words.

"And he's worthless at flirting…"

"But apparently quite good at kissing." Irene smiled at John.

"That he is." John grinned. "Quite good."

"You'll give him a chance then?"

"It's a bad idea," John said.

"Probably," Irene agreed. "But you want it."

"A part of me does."

"Think about it at least."

"Hmm…" John mumbled, already lost in thoughts about Jim.

John had the evening pass that Sunday and the café was almost empty. One of the professors had just left. A few students were spread out, looking slightly panicked while frantically writing. John enjoyed the silence and the calmness. It was only an hour left until their closing time and that was when Jim walked in. John froze for a few seconds and then a small blush crept up on his cheeks.

"What can I get you?" he said with a small smile, quite proud that he managed to keep a steady voice.

"I'd like a black coffee and a big hot chocolate," Jim answered. "I'd also enjoy it if you joined me. I don't drink coffee, you know."

"Uhh…" John heard Irene's voice in his head; 'Give him a chance'. For once he listened more to her than the part of his brain that shouted 'No!'. Also, Jim was looking at him with big, begging eyes. He looked like a lost puppy. "Sure. I'd like that. You want marshmallows, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Jim smiled and John couldn't help but to smile back. Maybe this could be the start of something good.


End file.
